Robot research club gets freaky
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: having stopped kimijima's plot to destroy the world what comes next for the robot research club? a whole lot of kinkyness as they explore the bonds they share. rated M for sex and language


**Hello to all readers, this shall be my 13th or whatever number fanfiction story (hard to keep track haha) and my 1st such fanfiction of the robotics; notes anime series. just thought up this fanfic after finishing the anime as I tend to do at times haha. warning: this fanfic may not be for everyone as the contents are... well... adult oriented if I may say. well hope you enjoy reading!**

in a world where scientific innovation and technology rule all a massive plot to destroy the world's human population was foiled by a group of brave students who just so happen to be members of the central tanegashima high school's robot research club. a ploy created by one kou kimijima who operated even beyond the grave and is now vanquished thanks to the actions of the club's members led by kaito and akiho. after the incident they were praised as heroes by the masses, or at least by the people of tanegashima, but after achieving the club's long standing dream and saving humanity what could possibly be next for the robot research club and its members? afterwards they all returned to their normal lives, formed new bonds, and became closer... in more ways than one. this is the story of their bond.

it has been a month since the kimijima incident and everything has returned to normal for the students of central tanegashima high. enter the robot research club, consisting of kaito yashio, akiho senomiya, subaru hidaka, junna daitoku, and kona furugori A.K.A frau kojiro. after finally creating aki's dream robot named gunbuild-one the robot research club mainly acts as a group hangout where they talk robots, video games (mainly kill ballad) and other things of interest. another noticeable change is that kaito and akiho are now in a full on romantic relationship and spend as much time as they can together. though sometimes teased about it by their fellow club members they acknowledge and respect kai's and aki's relationship. not only that but it appears the others desire affection as well...

it is a sunny tuesday afternoon and school has let out earlier today due to a government holiday. the members of the robot research club have gathered in their usual meeting spot in the hanger and are basically goofing off

"so um since we only had a half day today what plans do you guys have?" says junna

"Idk, guess I'll lounge around and work on some software. nothing else do to tbh" says kona

"I dunno either, probably catch up on studies or something" says subaru

"well um it's good to see you back subaru. after that injury I was scared you wouldn't recover. also it's great your father let you rejoin the club" says junna smiling

"thanks junna. luckily I convinced my stubborn father to allow me to join again. of course I had leeway with the whole stopping kimijima and saving the world thing haha" says subaru

"heh yeah" says junna

just then kona gets right up behind junna with a sinister look.

"heey junna" says kona

junna flinches getting chills running down her spine hearing kona in her ear and being so close to her.

"huh?! w-what is it frau?" says junna nervously turning to face kona

"why don't you hang with me today? I've got some some sexy cosplay costumes I'd like for you to wear. you'd look so H-O-T in them, I guarantee" says kona with a pervy smile

"ah! uh I-I-I dunno! I'm busy today, sorry!" says junna

"aww come on" says kona

junna looking fearful runs behind where subaru is sitting and hides.

"hmph. oh well. oh yeah, say, what do the 2 lovebirds have planned for today? I know, maybe a passionate day on the beach making love in the sand hehe" says kona looking at kaito and akiho

after hearing that akiho flinches and blushes turning to kona.

"wha?! n-no, where would you get that idea?!" says akiho

"as if you don't know. I know the 2 of you are all over each other behind closed doors hehe" says kona grinning

"wha?! no no, we're not like that! kai! say something!" says a flustered akiho

"huh? no, we're not doing anything" says kaito casually not taking his eyes off the handheld console in his hands

"agh! kai, why are you so nonchalant about it?!" says akiho

"no need to get worked up aki. we really don't have any plans today" says kaito

"that's not what I mean!" says akiho

"hehehe I love seeing you all worked up" says kona

"oh yeah? what about you and subaru huh? I see you 2 getting pretty close nowadays. I even saw you guys meeting each other in secret, hmmmm what's that about ehh?" says akiho

both kona and subaru flinch hearing akiho and look a bit embarrassed.

"o-oh that... well that's nothing, really" says kona shyly as subaru nods

"uh-huh.." says akiho

the group playfully bickers for a while as they usually do. about an hour later the club lets out and the members each head for home. subaru, junna, and kona leave while akiho and kaito stick around.

"ok, see you later guys!" says akiho standing at the hanger entrance waving to the others as they leave

she then turns around and walks over near kaito who is still sitting down playing kill ballad.

"hey kai, are you ready to go?" says akiho

"yup, just give me a minute. wanna beat this last opponent" says kaito with eyes locked on the game

"hehe ok. you know you're so cute when you focus like that" akiho says smiling and wiping her hair away from her face

"uh I guess that's a compliment. thanks aki babe" says kaito

a minute or so later kaito wins the match. he grins doing a fist pump after his victory.

"hell yeah, that's another win for me" says kaito

"great! how many wins in a row does that make now?" says akiho walking over to him from across the room

"hm about 12 or so heh" says kaito

"wow, you're on a win streak babe" says akiho

"yup, I'm that good" says kaito putting away his pokecom

"so what do you want to do today? I was thinking of doing stuff that couples usually do, like maybe see a movie or have a picnic or something like that. what do you think kai-kai?" says akiho

"please don't call me kai-kai" says kaito putting his hand on his forehead

"hehe I can't help it darling" says akiho smiling

"anyway those things you suggested seem kinda... well cliche to me. we should do something else" says kaito

"huh? well, like what? ah I know! there have been some new stores that opened up in the city. we can check those places out. hold on, let me get my things" says akiho

she then turns and goes to get her stuff but before she gets far kaito suddenly grabs her by the hand. akiho looks at him curiously.

"huh? what is it kai" says akiho

"I know something we can do together..." says kaito

"oh? what?" says akiho

without answering kaito pulls akiho's hand forcing her back towards him. once he reels her in close enough he quickly leans in and presses his lips against hers. akiho's eyes widen initially shocked by the sudden kiss but a few seconds later she relaxes and embraces the kiss. soon after they pull apart both blushing a bit.

"k-kai... that was so sudden. warn me before you kiss me like that" says akiho flustered

"heh did I ever need to warn you before?" says kaito

"er, shut up and kiss me you dummy" says akiho

"hehe right" says kaito

the two get close, with akiho wrapping her arms around his neck and kaito wrapping arms around her waist, then they start to kiss some more. this time the kissing is more passionate with both rubbing their tongues against one another and making moaning sounds in between. after 20 seconds they pull away again staring at each other.

"you know, I'd been wanting to do this all day" says kaito

"r-really?" says akiho

"yup, obviously I couldn't do it with the others around. I just couldn't wait to get you alone aki" says kaito

"oh, yeah me neither kai-kai. I was holding in the urge quite a bit hehe" says akiho

"oh, like I said I know what we can do together" says kaito

"oh? what babe?" says akiho

"I think... we should take our relationship to the next level" says kaito

"next level?... ahh! you mean... that?!" says akiho

"mm-hmm" says kaito grinning

"ah... I dunno" says akiho turning around blushing

"aww come on aki babe, now's as good a time as any" says kaito getting right behind akiho

he wraps one arm around her waist and slides the other under her shirt. then he slides her bra up and starts to rub her right breast. she starts to moan quietly as he rubs.

"ahh, b-but now? here? in this cold, dank hanger? what if someone sees us?" says akiho still moaning looking back

"don't worry about that, everybody left early, remember? no one else is here, not even the club director. besides, this environment makes it more exciting doesn't it?" says kaito smirking still rubbing

"ahh.. kaito.. you bad boy, you" says akiho

she turns to face kaito as he takes his hand out of her shirt.

"now, let's bang" says kaito

soon after the two kiss a few times and start to unbutton their shirts then they take turns kissing each other on the stomach. kaito eventually leads akiho to a nearby table and she slowly slides her skirt down her legs. then she get on the table and lays flat on her back with her legs hanging off the edge. he then slowly slides her panties down as she is laying down and pulls them off exposing her entire lower body. she shyly closes her legs looking up at him but he gently gets her to open them looking down at her smooth legs and pussy.

"k-kai..." says akiho embarrassed

"one minute aki. this sight is so... beautiful" says kaito

he slowly kisses down her thigh until his face gets near her pussy that has started to become moist from her growing pleasure, while she rests her legs on kaito's shoulders. he pauses then suddenly licks her pussy from bottom to top causing akiho to moan loudly. soon after kaito repeatedly licks up and down her throbbing pussy and with every lick akiho keeps moaning getting more and more turned on. eventually kaito sticks his tongue between the lips of her privates and wiggles it making akiho flinch grabbing both sides of the table and letting out a loud moan followed by her yelling "Kai!". after a few seconds she releases her muscles and squirts a tiny bit of bodily fluid out her pussy as kaito lifts his face up. he looks down at her panting and sweating a bit slightly dripping fluid from her midsection.

"mmm that was good. let's do some more" says kaito smiling

"o...ok" says akiho catching her breath


End file.
